swordsandsandalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Swords and Sandals: Crusader
eGames.com's Swords and Sandals: Crusader is a mix of fast paced arcade combat and RPG strategy. Gameplay Featuring particle weather and spell effects and a huge variety of army and game types, Swords and Sandals: Crusader takes off where Swords and Sandals 2 ended, as the battle against the undead Emperor Antares intensifies. The game features eight leaders to fight against, each with unique armies and powerful new colossi, a Campaign mode with 41 missions across 9 chapters and leveling up crusaders up to 50 levels with powerful new spells, army upgrades and battle skills. Characters * King Lionel XI (Kingdom) * Bors the Mighty (Sons of Frost) * Arglaxx (Beast Force) * Lord Celen (Iron Republic) * Sir Belgrave (Templar Church) * Baron Wolfgang (Free States) * HeChaos (Legion of H) * Emperor Antares (Death Imperium) Plot The action takes place in the land of Brandor, a land that is rebuilding after Emperor Antares's constant sieges, shortly after the empeor had been slain by the protagonist of SaS2. One plot disadvantage is that the story is not linear, but leader-centered, this way, the real plot is presented in the first two chapters, second half of the third, and the last two chapters (we will instead present all plots at once,guiding ourselves after the chapters). Chapter 1: Lion of Phaetor 'With a mighty blow, the Emperor Antares was slain. The impossible had become the possible. A man,a gladiator without fear, slew the dark tyrant two years ago to this day. With his defeat, his Colloseum collapsed into ruin in the dark lands of Eldor Hath. Long feared and hated for his enslavement and tyranny, his death sent a wave of joy across the realm of Brandor. No longer would innocent men be sent to their deaths in his Colloseum, no longer would his merciless attacks on the southern lands terrorise the people of the realm. Or so it was thought. Our story begins far to the north, where good King Lionel, noble lord of the Lion Kingdom overhears rumours of skeletons rising from the grave and great armies marching across the moors at night. Donning his battle armour, he seeks to learn more.' Rumours that Antares is back reached King Lionel's ears who, after efforts of augmenting and preparing an army, goes on a journey to find out more. (because, as mentioned in the game, Emperor Antares had been defeated with a lot of effort and many allies in the past, and Lionel needed to know if to rally everyone againist Antares again) After sieging Taj Brandhir and interrogating Arglaxx, who seemed to prepare Antares's comeback, King Lionel heard the four words that confirmed all of his suspicions: 'Emperor.....Antares.......has........returned!'. Chapter 2: Swordhand of the Knight The Beastlord's word echo long into the night. Antares has returned. The news is dire. Antares waged war against the Kingdom many years ago, and it was only with the combined might of many allies that he was defeated. How he has returned from death is a mystery, but it does not bode well. King Lionel, unfamiliar with the dark arts of necromancy, seeks council with his allies the Templar Church. Upon his arrival at the Holy City of Drakondier, however, Lionel walks into a storm. High Marshall Galrin, head of the Templar Church, has died and the knighthood has erupted in chaos as rival factions and families fight for control of the Church. Our story continues with Lionel's childhood friend, Sir Belgrave Rhykier, an ambitious knight, as he makes his claim for power. Chapter 3: Baron of Wishful Drinking Thousands and thousands of skeletons pour from the catacombs. For now, thankfully, these skeletons are confined to the pages of the books Sir Belgrave has discovered. As he and King Lionel pour over the tomes seeking clues as to Antares' whereabouts, our story turns to the east and the port city of Braxis, centre of the Free States. Somewhat incredulously, Baron Wolfgang, notorious rogue and drunkard and former prisoner in Antares' arena, has risen to General of the Free States. Due to long peace in the realm, the Free States have enjoyed great prosperity. Until now, that is. HeChaos of Eddengarth, an old rival of Wolfgang's, has started stirring up travel in Free States lands. Baron Wolfgang sobers up and springs into action. Chapter 4:'Heart of Tempered Stedel' Chapter 5:'Thawing of the Frost' Chapter 6:'Age of Beasts' Chapter 7:'The Scourge of Eddengarth' Chapter 8"Thawing of the Frost" Chapter 9:'The Battle for Phaetor' Strategy and Tactics Invest a lot in Fear. Also, the Raise Dead spell is a VERY effective way to keep your light infantry soldiers and protect your provinces from sieges and attacks. Category:Games